Fox Blood
by Doritoes Link
Summary: This is a regular FNaF FanFic, I'm new to dis' so be nice. Contains Suicide, death so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This FNaF FanFic will be from P.O.V and featuring my own OC; Gale Mathers. If anyone wants to submit an Original OC just leave it in the review section and I will see where I can add them.**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's I own nothing but this story. This is my second FanFic so I still suck. P_P**

Prologue

"Gale Thomsan Mathers! What is this?" my Dad says with an angry fashion, "It's just a credit card bill." I reply "A $115 dollar bill! You know your limit Gale!" He yells waving it around, "I don't have that kind of money Dad!" I debate, "Then go get a job Godammit!" He screams as he points to my room. I storm off in a terrible mood, I grab a newspaper and go up the hard wooden stairs. I sit at my desk with a red marker and start skimming through the countless dating, home and second-hand ads, "Good God, the ONE time I need job ads!" I think to myself. After about 5 minutes I find an ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which says; HELP WANTED! Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am-6am. Monitor camera, ensure safety of equipment & animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/death. $120 a week. To apply call; 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR. "$120 dollars per week! That's just enough for that bill to pay off, plus a little extra for myself!" I happily say to myself, I circle the ad with a red, nearly crimson marker. I walk out of my room and towards my Dad who has seemed too calmed down a lot. He is drinking a full strength, double-caf cappuccino, no milk. I say to him, "Dad, I'm going to apply for a job. I'm gonna take your car too." I say walking to our wooden door. Dad simply replies, "Alright, what is it?" Dad questions, "Oh, just a nightshift." I say as I grab the car keys to my Dads 1998 Honda Prelude. When I'm about to leave my Dad says; "Get some sleep!", "Alright!" I say back. I start the car and drive off to Freddy's, I then remember about 'The Incident'. I forget about that and drive through Massillon, Ohio. I find Freddy's and park right up the front. A few kids run through the door with the parents trying to catch up to them, I hold the door open for them as the parents say; "Thank you young lady!" "No problem!" I reply with a genuine smile. I walk into the pizzeria, and good God it smelled terrible, it was like stale pizza, vomit and a faint smell of blood. "Kate…" I say, remembering those horrible memories. I look over and see the three main animatronics; Freddy singing 'Are you sleeping?' Bonnie playing the Bass Guitar and Chica giving out pizza. They all stood about 5 foot 13 and singing I look at all the kids enjoying pizza and the animatronics, I then see Foxy, I hate him with all my heart for what he's done. "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, how can I help you?" says the male receptionist with a smile, "Oh hi…" I look over and look at his nametag, it reads Mike Schmitt, he was about 6 foot 1, average build, and a Hazel Caesar hairstyle,"…Mike Schmitt, I'm here for the nightshift." I say, "Oh great! We need some more staff here." Mike says he presses a buzzer, "The assistant-manager will be here soon," Mike says, "Ok, thanks, have you had another position other than this?" I question, "Yeah, I was just the night guard but I got demoted." Mike said with a suspicious tone, like he was hiding something, "How did you…"I say when the assistant-manager comes down, "So Mike, is this our new applicant?" he asks, "Yeah, Oh I never caught your name." exclaims Mike with an awkward look on his face. "Gale, Gale Mathers" I say with a little chuckle. The assistant manager extends his hand, "The names Fitzgerald, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy says as I shake his hand. He looked about 36, 6 foot 4, balding, I mean thinning black hair We walk towards Jeremy's office, to say the least it was a pretty crummy office; it was a small room with white walls, a simple timber desk, covered with files and a computer on it, there was a black swivel chair, the room had one window and in front of me was a wooden chair. Jeremy sits on the swivel chair and points to the wooden chair, I take a seat. The interview was your basic interview; asking about school life, personal details, that sort of thing, until Jeremy said that one question; "Has your family had any incidents here?" Jeremy asked, I winced at the question, "Um, yeah sort of…" I say nervously, "The bite?" Jeremy asked, he knew, "Yeah, the bite" I'm about to cry. "I just need to understand what my employee's problems are like so that we have a healthy situation here, OK" Jeremy says with the upmost concern, "So you want me to tell you?" I question, "Yeah" Jeremy says. A/N alright first chapter of Fox Blood, just so you know, I will accept OC's just leave a review. Also, the next chapter will be about the bite of 87', Foxy. I do know that Fredbear does it but I like Foxy's so don't be going; "It's the bite of 83', Fredbear does it! Blah, Blah, Blah. So hope all your bacon is good bacon, and I will catch you next time! :D 


	2. The Bite of 87'

**(A/N) This chapter of my FNaF FanFic on my interpretation of FOXY'S bite of 1987, I know Fredbear done it (SPOILER) so don't complain! If anyone to submit an OC just leave it in the review section and I will see where I can add them. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been in a hotel for the holiday's with no internet but I'm back home and ready for this**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's I own nothing but this story. This is my second FanFic so I still suck. ( 'o' ) (LOL Kirby)**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND SUICIDE SO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF YOU ARE HEAVY ABOUT THOSE SUBJECTS!**

 **-Flashback-**

It all happened six years ago, when I was ten, it was my sisters Kate's 8th birthday, she stood about 5 foot 2 with blond hair and tanned skin, since it was her birthday we had gone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I have to say that Foxy WAS my favourite animatronic, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were so boring, they stayed up on stage most of the time, Freddy sung the same five songs over and over again, Bonnie red bass sound more like an electric guitar than a bass and Chica was just plain creepy with that pink eye-balled cupcake of hers.

Foxy was a hell of a lot more interactive, he actually sounded like a pirate, his gold teeth were cool and his pirate stories were amazing! But my favourite part about Foxy was his game; Plunder the Treasure, basically; Foxy's treasure was at the end of Pirate's Cove, you had to try and get the treasure without Foxy tagging you and when he did catch you, which was all the time, you had to 'walk the plank' into a ball pit and try again. Nobody ever beat that game because Foxy was so fast and caught everyone.

About half an hour into the birthday; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all around Kate singing Happy Birthday, she got a large chocolate mud cake, a Family sized pizza and a Freddy plushies with a squeaky nose. After the cake and pizza, Kate and I went down to Pirate's Cove where Foxy was waiting for us, and as we came he said, "Are ye ready to plunder me treasure?" Foxy said, everyone replied "Ahoy Captain Foxy!"

The game was so much fun I walked the plank about ten times, Kate walked the plank about 12 times and nearly got it once. After about fifteen minutes Foxy announced, "Alright ye kiddies! The game be up now!" "Awww, come on!" the kids said back. "Now now kiddies, ye must be hungry and thirsty, so go have some Pizza and pop." Foxy said. All the kids did what he said, I had a slice of pepperoni pizza and headed back to the starry magenta drapes of Pirates Cove were Foxy was waiting for us. It took no more than 2 minutes before everyone was back.

Once everyone had calmed down, Foxy then questioned, "Who be the birthday girl?" Kate literally ran up to the front beaming and said, "Me, me!" Foxy said, "What be your name?" Kate replied "Kate Mathers!" "How old ye be turning on this fine day Kate?" Foxy said "I'm turning eight!" Kate said, "Hmm eight ye say, how about I tell ye about the time I beat Blackbeard himself in the seven seas!" Foxy said "Aye, aye captain!" Kate beamed.

 **-Foxy's story-**

"I be just be turning twenty two when me first mate Mangle comes in and says 'Captain, captain! Blackbeard be heading this way, he wants to fight!' the vixen yells. I simply reply, 'Blackbeard be no match for the great Captain Foxy!" I beam, I get up to me crew and yell 'Blackbeard be comin' this way, he be no match for me fine crew!' That battle be the fiercest battle be me best battle in all of the seven seas but I beat Blackbeard and held him prisoner!" Foxy continued his story for a while when he said "Who be ready for capturing me treasure!" Foxy beamed, "Meee!" we all said.

 **-Back to Flashback-**

The first five minutes I see Kate running to get the treasure until Foxy comes and I hear a fatal, bloody crunch, crimson blood running down my sister's dead, pale face, blood gushes all over her body, I hear a faint whimper before her lifeless body collapses down to the ground, I run to catch her, I hear everyone screaming and running away knowing that someone's Frontal Lobe just got savagely bitten. I sat there, crying that that monster just killed my sister, I hear ambulances and next thing you know, Kate is being wheeled to the Hospital. Kate stood no chance of surviving and when she flat lined my Mom couldn't handle losing her daughter so she hung herself as well as cutting her wrists, my life was a mess, but I am strong.

 **-Now-**

As I finish my story I start crying, I feel two hands wiping the tears from my face and my long pink hair. I hear Jeremy comforting me and saying, "There, there. Let it all out." I hear another man say, "It's OK, don't worry." Wait, another guy? I look over it was a man in a purple t-shirt, purple pants and purple hat, jeez I'm gonna say he has purple underwear as well, the purple guy extends his hand and says, "Hey Gale, I feel so sorry for you, the name's Vincent, the Head of security"

 **(A/N) BOOM! Done! Chapter two done, about 8 or so chapters… I have no idea! But next time will be the First night! (Dun! Dun! Dun!) Which will be featuring: Markiplier! Um… yeah, that's just about it… hehe.**


End file.
